Mirrors
by WidowsGlare
Summary: Tim always hated mirrors, they would always remind him what he used to be. He's not Robin or Red Robin anymore. That's what the mirrors always shown him Robin and Red Robin. They never shown him what he is now, they never shown him Stray in the mirror. Catlad/Stray AU! :)


Mirrors

Summary: Tim always hated mirrors, they would always remind him what he used to be. He's not Robin or Red Robin anymore. That's what the mirrors always shown him Robin and Red Robin. They never shown him what he is now, they never shown him **_Stray_** in the mirror. Catlad/Stray AU! :)

Author's Notes: Takes place in the Pre-52. In the back story of this story {STORYCEPTION LOL} Tim failed to prove Bruce was still alive his idea of Bruce being alive vanquished and he became Stray. He destroyed the Robin & Red Robin costume and made a new one. Selina took him in and train him. He discarded everything that reminded him of the Bat Family. Enjoy~! This is also my first fic so, please review if i need tweaks to the story or something like that.

Chapter 1: Anti-hero

Tim never liked mirrors.

Ever since he became Stray he never looked at it. It reminded him to much of his oldself the self that would try to search for Bruce, the self that would try to reclone Kon. He hated his oldselfs now, but slipping onto a new skin made him feel much more better. Leaving was good he wouldn't have to deal with any more things that would always make him worry. He would always stress to make Bruce proud, mainly because after Jason died Bruce was broken up, and Tim wouldn't blame him. Bruce... Anything that had to do with the Bat Family Tim left it all behind, except... He had to move on, but the feeling is still stinging him but how can anyone imagine the Batman dead? Tim couldn't imagine a world like that either, neither could Dick or any of the previous Robins.

It was 3:43 A.M, and some Stray decided to stop by a certain museum. The Gotham Natural History Museum in fact, Stray checked if there was any certain guards that were still up at this time. None. Tim knew this was suspicious, all the museums he stole from always had guards.. Tim's other theory was that there were either guards inside or some invisible laser net. He entered from the roof slowly carving a hole with his claws to get in.

Tim disappeared from the face of the planet from what Dick can recall. He remembers it clearly always replaying again and again like a broken record that needs repair. _Red Robin corners Dick against a platform "I'm_ **leaving** _Dick. And I need you to let me go." Dick keeps silent. "You call us_ **equals** _remember? If we really are equals, if we really are brothers..." "Then_ **believe** _in me. I've earned it." Tim uncorners Dick and gets on the Red Bird. "You take care of Gotham . Try not to let Damian destroy everything_ **you** _and _**I **_built as_ **Robin."** He never seen Tim after that. Was he still "looking" for Bruce? Or did he finally know that is not possible he can be .. alive.

Stray got down from the roof and landed without a sound. He found something that Selina have been dying to get but then gave up on it. The Jade Cat. An ancient Egyptian statue that depicts a cat made from Jade, and finally got his hands on it. Until an alarm went off. "Shit."

Everything in the cave was running smoothly, Alfred dusting some shelfs, Damian was in the training room, and Dick was overlooking some files. A red light started to beep on the computer *BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* Dick selected on the red light. GOTHAM NATURAL HISTORY MUSEUM BREAK-IN . Dick quickly suited up and called Damian which was always suited up, good for Bruce to leave one thing of his Damian. They went into the Batmobile and drove to the museum.

Tim was screwed. Now he knows how Selina feels when this happens. Batman & Robin are on the way by now, he just noticed that he tripped on a security wire without even noticing (See the reference I did there?). Guards were coming out from nowhere too which surprised Tim. Since he taught they all went home or something, the guards charged at him. He flipped out of the way and they all bumped into each other, "Give back the artifact you thief!" a guard shouted following Tim as he ran. "You have to _catch _me first." Tim replied back with a smirk on his face. He threw catrops at the guard which he didn't dodge, he saw the guard fall leaving him in the dust. "Sorry better try next time!" he jumped out of the window hoping he would escape without anyone on his tail.

They arrived. Dick immediately saw the thief running from the museum, jumping from one roof to another. The thief _wouldn't_ be leaving so easily. Dick and Damian went grappling and chased after the figure, which was male telling by it's structure. "Give back the artifact!"


End file.
